Everyday Espionage
by 12TheRunaway15
Summary: Tokka. Avatar. Espionage. Tokka. Action. Tokka. Bits of humor... What more can you ask for?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own this computer and my thoughts. Wait...scratch that. I only own my thoughts.

A/N: Here is my attempt at a new story. It's in a third person viewpoint (partially omniscient-oxymoron?). Action based with comedy abound! Hopefully:) Way different than High School Chaos.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Wednesday. January 20th.**

**2:05:00 pm. Berlin.**

One lone figure stood in a sea of people. The barely controlled chaos was normal for the busy city for it was still midday.

Shifty-eyed, the lady in the leather jacket stayed put right in the middle of the crowd.

She seemed to be waiting for someone or something obviously unbeknownst to the everyday workers. She looked, to the untrained or careless eye at least, just like another German waiting patiently for a friend. She was waiting for someone.

She just couldn't say that this person was exactly...an acquaintance.

Suddenly, the woman splits to the right.

~T~S~T~S~

A few paces to the left, another figure notices the slightly different movement.

And the absence of his target.

Checking his watch, he makes for, what he hopes is anyway, a casual walk.

This man, unlike the woman, did not fit the general German image. His dark skin really caused him problems with assignments in these types of locations. It didn't help that he was now walking at a brisk, almost frantic, pace after the young woman he was following.

And had on a bright blue sock hat...

She sure was quick. Almost as if she was trying to give him the slip.

But then again...what do I know, right?

* * *

The two end up in the underground.

We'll call them blue cap and leather jacket for short alright?

Blue cap's thoughts of rest were quickly shot down when leather jacket, in one swift motion, steps down onto the tracks of the subway- moments before said transportation is due to pass mind you -and hops expertly up to the other platform.

Textbook slip move.

Woman in black: 1.

Man in blue: 0.

* * *

Now free of her stalker- he was unfortunately quite noticeable -she could move at a more reasonable and inconspicuous rate. No need to rush this mission now.

Checking her watch, the lady relaxes into her seat on the train cart. There were a few suspicious people relatively close to her but until they gave her trouble...

She was going to chill.

She pops in some headphones and awaits her stop that was to come in about 10 minutes.

~T~S~T~S~

Obviously very frustrated, the man in blue boards the offending train and forces open the doors that led to the other platform where leather jacket escaped from.

Ignoring the workers' indignant shouts, he hops onto a train that was headed in the general direction of his target.

Who knows? He might actually be able to catch up to her.

Psh. Right. If anything, he'll just skip to the more interesting and important part of this job.

* * *

Just before her stop, the dark-haired lady catches movement to her left.

_What was it with these creeps and her left side?_

Before the offender could even come close to punching range, the woman throws her left leg out to stop his advance by popping him in the stomach. Knocked back a bit, the man steadies himself on a poor old lady's walker before lunging once more at the Oh-So-Calm, leather jacket-wearing secret agent. She simply slides to her right on the bench and slams her cart-neighbor's skateboard down onto the attacker's hands that he put down in an attempt to avoid a face plant. Now clutching his hands, he straightens to, once again, attack. Dark hair stands up abruptly and in the guy's face to disrupt his movement and thoughts.

Before he can even react and follow through, the woman shoves the random assailant and is out the door as soon as the train stops to allow the change in passengers. The man hits his head on the edge of the bench and is out cold.

Yet another escape.

Chalk up another point for Miss. Leather Jacket.

* * *

After a peaceful ride, the dark-skinned man hops off onto his new stop. He initially seems very confused by the destination. Shaking it off he walks to the plaza, hoping to catch a sign of the runaway. Seeing nothing he just sighs and heads off to a decent-looking bar.

_Might as well have a drink- makes the punishment of losing yet another target a little more bearable._

After he downs his first drink, he starts to notice a shift in the bar's atmosphere. Looking around, he notices shifty eyes in every corner of the room.

Yeah, should probably split.

Turning back around, he notices a cold, metal barrel staring right into his forehead. Not his day, that's for sure.

Sighing yet again, he unnoticeably lets go of his empty glass that was in his right hand. Almost instantly his other hand shoots up to deflect the gun. It shoots harmlessly into the ceiling - at least it was harmless if you weren't on the second floor... Not wasting a moment, he jabs the man in to stomach, knocking the air right out of him and taking the gun. With the bartender out-of-commission he turns to face the other two threatening him. The other shadies of the bar were just waiting to see how this fight turned out.

The guy on the left advances first. Knife gleaming, he goes for a straight stab. Blue Cap snatches the glass resting just outside of his right hand's grasp and slams it down on the hand sending the knife in his direction. This effectively knocks the weapon from the man's possession and is followed by a left leg front kick straight to the enemy's chest.

Cue dramatic fall into a table that results in a lot of destruction and spilled beer.

...

Anyway, one man left.

The second attacker- shocker with the punching...I mean, throw some kicks in or something people! -sends a right jab. Fluidly taking the guy by the wrist and twisting his body, the man effortlessly throws the aggressor over his body and into his buddy on the ground. Flipping some coins onto the counter for his drink, Blue Cap heads out onto the busy streets once again.

2 points for style and a 30 second victory to the man in blue.

* * *

A/N: Okie Dokie. That's the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, it sure was fun to write. I just thought...hmm, I could easily portray the Avatar characters as spies! They basically are in the show anyway. All awesome. So...yeah. :)

Till next time!

-The Runaway.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: La-di-daaaa. Nope.

A/N: Second chapterrrr. Sorry for the slight wait.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Wednesday. January 20th.**

**2:53:12 pm. Berlin. Still.**

"What do you mean you lost her?!" A static-y shout registers on the other side of Blue Cap's phone.

The man, blue hat now removed, winces and ruffles his hair nervously.

"Exactly what I said... She gave me the slip."

"Are you joking? She was your rendezvous! Your assignment partner!"

"What? I thought you said she was my target!" The agent replies.

"No!" The frustrated reply rang out. "Weren't you listening during the debrief? I said 'informant'."

"Well...then why did she run?" Blue cap now back on, the man fumes.

"I don't know...maybe because she's a spy and she saw someone tailing her! You know what-I'm done with this conversation. I want to know you made contact and a plan by the next time I hear from you. Over."

Cue sigh.

Hasn't that been happening a lot lately?

Shaking his head, the man heads off in search of his supposed partner.

* * *

_Crazies everywhere..._

_Because of that psycho, I'm nowhere near the rendezvous point!_

Letting out a frustrated groan, black jacket plops down on a nearby bench.

"They really screwed up at the debrief when they failed to provide a visual description of my partner... I have no idea who the hell I'm looking for! I just hope it's not that idiot that can't stalk to save his life..."

T~S~T~S

"ACHOO!" Blue cap sneezes and does a quick scan of his surroundings. "Man...that was sudden."

* * *

The dark-haired agent finds herself at an unnecessarily large building. Glancing up to the top- at least a hundred stories- she grumpily blows her bangs from her eyes and walks in.

_Stupid no-elevator-policy. This is ridiculous. Who uses the stairs anymore? I'd like to see the idiots who made the stupid rule try this. And __**then**__ continue to carry out a mission like I'm on..._

After much complaining, and thousands upon thousands of steps, she reaches the top.

T~S~T~S

_...I sure do hate elevator music. I have to put up with this crap for a hundred and five stories?_

Irritation evident on his face, he spares a glance to his right. A mother and daughter joined him at the 5th floor it seemed...

The little girl gives him a sly grin and suddenly breaks out crying.

The child appears to be yelling something about pedophilia.

Poor blue cap.

After much abuse-by-purse, the lady finally scampers out at the 82nd floor, pulling the mischievous girl alongside her.

Just before the doors close, the sadistic child sticks her tongue out at the man.

_The hell...?_

He's still better off not complaining about his trip with leather jacket though. She doesn't seem to be forgiving at the moment.

* * *

He seems to understand that announcing his arrival to his supposed partner would result in one of two things:

A beat-down. A lot of confusion.

Or another game of cat and mouse. Still a good bit of confusion.

So, he decides the best course of action is to sneak up on the raven-haired woman...

Carefully, he winds his way through the maze that is rooftop-junk and finds himself no more than five feet away from the other agent.

Slightly chilly up here, eh?  
Apparently leather jacket thinks so too because she fixes her jacket so that it fits against her more snugly.

Is that a-

Never mind.

T~S~T~S

After pausing, suspicious of the lady's sudden movement, blue cap realizes she is just adjusting her jacket to get warm. He goes back into action.

_Ha! Not such a hotshot now, huh? You have no idea I'm even here..._

**5 feet...**

Another slight breeze.

More shifting on the woman's part.

**4 feet...**

Suddenly the man has the urge to sneeze.

**3 feet...**

Phew, okay it's gone.

False alarm.

**2 feet...**

Is it just me or does the female agent seem alarmingly still all of a sudden?

Too late for blue cap now though. Oh well.

**1 foot...**

All systems go.

GRAB LEATHER JACK-

"Ooof!"

In less than five seconds, the woman manages to turn, grab his wrists, twist, and fling him into the wall of an air conditioner to her left.

Oh! And her gun is trained in the center of his forehead. Nice touch.

With his face squished against the metal, his arm twisted uncomfortably behind his back, and a strong hold pinning him to the machine, all blue cap can manage is a groan.

Of pain. And disappointment.

"Just who are you and why have you been stalking me?!" The girl barks out.

She has a slightly tougher voice than expected. Hm.

"I'm not stalking you! I'm...uh. Your partner." He offers weakly. "Now, can you please _not _dislocate my shoulder?"

"Partner? What- do you think I'm a spy or something?" She responds, feigning innocence and not lessening her hold one bit.

_Crap! He __**is**__ my rendezvous. Maybe I could lose him and fib to the agency-say that he was a no-show..._

"Well I sure am. And if your slips and strength count for anything, I would be willing to bet you are too. How else could someone like you have-" He cuts off.

_Crap. That last part wasn't supposed to slip out._

"How could I have what? Kicked your ass?" She roughly twists blue cap around, facing him head on.

"No! No, no. I would never imply you were weak... Just not as strong as me. 'Cause you know... I'm a man. Manly man..." He offers, trying not to let her death glare affect his bravado. "And we..."

I would so not be standing there if I were him.

Not with leather jacket the way she is.

*shiver*

"And of course someone like you shouldn't have to kick my butt. Your superiority shath not be tainted by my insignificance and loathsome skillesss-ness..." He bows grandly with a crooked grin.

...silence.

If you looked closely enough, however, you would be lucky enough to catch the slightest of smiles upon leather jacket's face.

"Was that suppose to be witty and creative?" She spits out finally.

"Why yes. It sure was." The man, again, smiles cheekily.

Well. He did succeed in calming down the woman. The gun was finally put away.

Point to blue!

"Well in that case... You failed. Just like you did with your supposed sneak attacks. Work on that." She drags out.

"Yes ma'am."

"So you're really my partner for this mission?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Damn."

"That rhymed!"

"..."

"Right... I'm Sokka by the way. FBI," He extends his hand for a shake.

Not that they weren't familiar any more...

But ya know. Formalities.

"Toph," She send a punch to his outstretched arm, opting out of the shake this time. "CIA."

Grabbing his arm to stifle the pain, Sokka takes another step back.

"You grab the west. I got this side staked out already."  
After a mock salute to the CIA agent, Sokka makes his way to the opposite side of the roof.

This sure will be an interesting mission...

* * *

A/N: I hope you understand my sneezing reference-I've used it in HSC as well! It's based on that idea that if someone is thinking of you, or mentions you to another, then your nose itches or you sneeze. Quite fun:)

Till next time!

-The Runaway.


End file.
